Ocarina of Time
by junkosakura01
Summary: (Disclaimer on the title of this fanfic.) Wadanohara still believes that the one she truly trusts will return, with the help of her precious ocarina and the light of the full moon.


(Disclaimer on the title of this fanfic)

How much time had passed already?

How many full moons shone up in the night sky?

I wonder how far did the sound of my ocarina reached as I play it in this sea.

Wadanohara looked up in the afternoon sky. She stays near the edge of her boat as she was playing her ocarina, the soft breeze accompanying her. She is persistent in doing this every day, every time. Wadda still believes that one day the sound will guide her most trusted one safely back home.

"It's getting a bit chilly, why don't you rest inside?" Fukami said after Wadanohara finished her melody.

"Nah, I think I'll stay a bit more."

"Suit yourself…"

Fukami seems to have no way of making Wadanohara listen once she sets in on her daily routine. He sighed and went back inside the boat.

Inside the boat are Memoca and Dolphi, who were busy exchanging ideas for tonight's dinner.

"I want…something easy!" Memoca raised her finger to show she'd gotten an idea.

"Like what…?" Dolphi tilted her head.

"Something round… Like takoyaki! Hey ouch!" Memoca flinched when she felt Fukami's swing on her head. Fukami may not look like it but he doesn't seem to like hearing or talking about takoyaki, given that he's an octopus as well. He stayed silent even after hitting her.

"Think of another kind of food?" Dolphi said. "Clam chowder?"

"Ngh, let's make Wadda choose then…" said Memoca as she caressed her head. "Ooh wait, did you get ignored again, Fukami?"

Fukami didn't answer but instead he swung again at Memoca only this time it was like to threaten.

"Fukami." Dolphi said softly.

"Wadanohara's still believing, let's probably not make her do anything for tonight."

"Ooh…right, tonight's a full moon…" Memoca became a little serious.

On the night of a full moon, Wadanohara sits by the edge of the boat while holding her precious ocarina. She softly whispers her precious one's name in the wind.

The evening sky starts to settle in, the weather starts to get chillier too. A light sneeze came out from Wadanohara but she didn't mind it. Her love for her sea won't make her easily get sick, and she believes that too.

"Another incoming full moon… Will you be back this time…Samekichi?"

The evening curtain finally fell, Wadanohara leans over the edge and gazed at the full moon. Its glow was radiant enough to light the sea she's in. She tightly held the ocarina in her hands. Feeling confident, Wadanohara played the ocarina again, the tune was in sync with the evening breeze.

As she was playing, a shadowy figure emerged from somewhere. The moonlight could only give a silhouette as it further goes towards the boat and since there were a few clouds. A little splash was made but Wadanohara heard it.

She turns to the direction of the splash's sound. Wadanohara could see the figure slowly coming nearer. She went off the boat but of course she used magic to make her float over the water.

"You…finally came…" Wadanohara smiled. "I've been waiting for so long, I can't even count how many full moons had already passed by."

"Right… I'm finally back, Wadanohara…" said Samekichi as his figure was slowly shown by the moonlight. "I was guided by you and your ocarina."

Wadanohara shook her head, small tears formed from her eyes, "No, not only that. I believed. I always believed you would."

"Well then, same here," Samekichi chuckled a little, "I too believed that I'll come home soon. Just that I'm sorry it took me so long."

"Not… Not at all!" Wadanohara shook her head again and then went to embrace Samekichi. "I had a feeling too that not even time would shatter a strong belief. I'm just so happy that you're back."

Back in the boat, the three familiars watched the two who were under the moonlight. Memoca and Dolphi were both blowing their noses because of their tears of joy and they were sniveling a lot. Fukami was silent as he's always is, but he kept his emotions inside and instead wanted to feel happy for Wadanohara as well. Wadanohara and Samekichi were truly happy as they enjoyed the view and being under the moonlight.

-End-


End file.
